Amor Letal
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: *Cambio de titulo* (Antes Destino Incierto) AU/ Todo su mundo se vio sumergido en un gran problema. Un problema tan grande que se llegaba a cuestionar, si alguna vez saldría de él. Quizá si, quizá no. Igual moría en el intento. LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Hola! :D ¿Qué tal todo? Espero que bien. Voy a empezar con una nueva historia. La verdad es que no me he olvidado de la otra pero necesito que fluyan las ideas y que alguien se digne a dejar algún review. En fin, nos leemos abajo :3 No os olvidéis de comentar, seguir o dar a like esta historia. Esta historia sería basándose un poco en la película: Camino. Muy triste. Os la recomiendo

**Advertencias: **La serie One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Los personajes físicamente serían como el 3D2Y. Chopper es humano. Camino, tampoco me pertenece.

**Amor Letal.**

Su nombre era Nami, una chica pelirroja normal de 18 años. Tenía una vida típica de una adolescente: días de fiesta, estudios, novio...Vivía con su hermana en una acogedora casa de la ciudad. A pesar de que vivía con su hermana, se veía obligada a pasar mucho tiempo sola en casa ya que Nojiko, ese era su nombre, trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche. En esos momentos de soledad, sus amigos le hacían compañía. Venían a pasar la tarde en su casa o ella iba a las suyas. Realmente, con el que pasaba más tiempo, era con Luffy. Aquel chico era su novio. Tenía el pelo negro y no le importaba mucho el tenerlo perfecto, la verdad...Sus ojos eran del mismo color, además era alto, moreno y no era muy listo, pero ella le quería de todas formas. Él la quería tanto como ella a él. Makino, era la madre adoptiva de Luffy, de pelo verde oscuro. Ella le había ofrecido miles de veces quedarse con ellos el tiempo que hiciese falta. No solo era la novia de Luffy, también era la hermana de la novia de Ace, y este último el hermano de Luffy. Había muchas veces en las que aceptaba la compañía y se quedaba pero en otras ocasiones decía que no porque no quería ser un estorbo.

xx

Había pasado otro agotador día rutinario. Levantarse, ir a clase, más clases...

Se dirigía a casa con sus amiga Vivi, una chica de pelo azul celeste, que era un año menor que ella, pero que era la novia de Sanji, por lo que había sido muy bien aceptada en el grupo, formando así, parte de él.

-¡Nami!-Oyó una voz gritar.-¿Vendrás hoy a casa?.- Finalmente, reconoció la voz del chico. Era Luffy.

-Puede que me pase un rato, pero hoy a dormir no.- Contestó Nami con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Eh?!¿Por qué?...-Se quejó Luffy con unos morritos fingiendo su enfado. A Nami le pareció adorable.

-Hoy Nojiko no trabaja por lo que quiero estar con ella.- Sonrió feliz.-De todas formas, ella irá por la tarde a ver a Ace, por lo que...tranquilo. Nos veremos esta tarde. ¿Vendrán los demás?.-Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Esta bien...pero,¿mañana te quedas?-Preguntó acercándose a la pelirroja y abrazándola.-Y si, vienen los demás.- Dijo riéndose.

-Vale pesado,-Rió Nami junto a él.-¿A que hora nos vemos pues?

-He fijado hora con los chicos a las 17:30 pero puedes venir antes si quieres.

-¿Quieres que vaya antes?-Preguntó Nami con una sonrisa malvada sabiéndose ya el porque.-¿ Y que quieres hacer?.- Rió mientras le abrazaba de vuelta.

-Darte todos los besos del mundo.

-Vale.-Dijo convencida por lo que había dicho.-Iré antes.

-Nos vemos.- Se despidió Luffy dándole un tierno beso en los labios. Nami correspondió y le besó de vuelta.

-Adiós...-Dijo enamorada.-¡Esperame Vivi!- Gritó al ver que había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con Luffy y la debía de haber aburrido con tanto amor.

xx

Nami llegó a casa y se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó encima de la silla de estudio. Entró al baño e iba a quitarse la ropa interior cuando un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cuello la dejó helada. Siseó por lo bajo del dolor para no preocupar a su hermana, la cual se encontraba escaleras abajo, en el salón. Cuando el dolor fue esfumándose, con la mano empezó a palparse la nuca y no encontró nada. Ni sangre, ni heridas ni bultos raros. Decidió que sería debido a una mala posición al dormir o algún dolor pasajero debido al estrés.

Después de la ducha, echó toda la ropa al cesto de ropa sucia y cogió otro conjunto. Se trataba de un jersey gris que le iba un poco holgado y grande, unos leggins negros y unas Vans negras.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a su hermana ya vestida y preparada para salir.

xx

Tomaron camino hacia la casa de los dos hermanos. Iban un poco antes que los demás pero todo era por sus peticiones caprichosas.

Nada más llegar a la estancia, Nojiko fue bombardeada con preguntas de Makino, la pobre mujer no la había visto demasiado últimamente. Ace, para su mala suerte, tuvo que estar allí presente, viendo como su madre le hacía todo tipo de cuestiones a su novia.

Luffy y Nami fueron a la habitación, en el piso superior, para pasar solos un rato hasta que llegase todo el mundo. Luffy notó la expresión callada de Nami y no dudó en preguntar a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami?

-Oh...eh, nada...-Disimuló. No quería preocupar a nadie con un dolor que ya había remitido.

-No mientas Nami, nunca estas tan callada, ¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada Luffy, solo estaba algo pensativa.- Finalmente decidió contarle la verdad ya que sus apaños para disimular lo sucedido anteriormente no estaban funcionando.-Es solo que...antes en casa, he sentido un fuerte dolor en la nuca, pero no tengo nada...

-Déjame echar un vistazo.- Luffy pasó la mano cuidadosamente por su delicado cuello. Retiró su cabello anaranjado y pasó la punta de sus dedos en busca de la causa del dolor. Sus dedos acariciaban la piel pero no pudo encontrar nada.-No veo nada, Nami.- Dijo finalmente, apartando su mano.

-Ya...es extraño...

-No te preocupes, seguro que no es nada.-Intentó animarla Luffy, ella sonrió aunque no estaba muy convencida.-Ven aquí.- Haciendo caso de las palabras de Luffy, Nami se acercó más a él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron un buen rato abrazados, dejando que el silencio gobernase la habitación, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de estar un junto a otro.

xx

Más tarde, ya estaban todos reunidos en el salón.

Hablaron de todo un poco y decidieron echar una partida de cartas para entretenerse.

Por el momento, Chopper, un chico bajito de pelo castaño, ya había perdido, al igual que Luffy y Franky, un tío un año mayor que ellos puesto que había repetido un curso. Luffy estaba fingiendo su enfado mientras miraba a los demás jugar.

Al terminar, el ganador resultó ser Usopp, un buen amigo de Luffy que era un poco blandengue y cobarde. Este, había quedado con una puntuación un poco más alta a la de Nami, haciéndole vencedor. Chopper, como no, estaba a su lado asombrado por la victoria de Usopp.

Luffy, aburrido, sacó unas cuantas bebidas y aperitivos de la nevera. La comida no duró mucho tiempo debido al insaciable apetito de Luffy.

Nami estaba sentada a su lado y al ver que ya era un poco tarde, se levantó y fue hacia la entrada, con intención de irse.

-¡Nojiko!-Gritó Nami, intentando llamar la atención de su hermana, la cual estaba en la habitación de Ace, con él, escaleras arriba.

-¿Que quieres, Nami?-Preguntó su hermana desde la barandilla de la escalera, un poco molesta de haber sido interrumpida de su charla con Ace.

-Ya es tarde,¿Volvemos a casa?.-Preguntó con un poco de suplica. La verdad era que no le importaba quedarse más tiempo pero estaba cansada y quería echarse a dormir en cuanto antes.

-¿Ya quieres irte?-Preguntó Luffy abrazando a Nami por detrás. El moreno se había levantado después de ella y le había seguido.

-Sabes que me quedaría todo el tiempo del mundo...-Luffy sabía que después de esa frase iba un ''pero'' así que lo dijo por ella.

-Pero...

-Pero estoy cansada, ya sabes...-Respondió girándose y abrazándolo.

-¿Es por lo de la nuca?-Preguntó alarmado.

-No lo se...creo que le he dado demasiadas vueltas...-Se puso de puntillas ya que le sacaba una cabeza y le susurró al oído: -No se lo digas a nadie...Ni a mi hermana.

-Pero Nami...

-No he vuelto a sentir ese dolor, solo es cansancio Luffy. Por favor...-Le rogó.

-Esta bien, pero si sucede otra vez, avísame.

-Lo haré.-Dicho esto, Nami le propinó un beso y el respondió.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Emm... No estoy copiando la película de Camino, solo me estoy basando en la enfermedad que tiene. Camino, en la película, es una niña de 12 o 13 años, o incluso menos...No se...xD Aquí pongo a Nami, una chica de 18 ¡y con novio! Espero que os haya gustado :) Por favor, dejad un comentario para saber de vuestras opiniones :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de Autor: **Muy buenas. Siento haber tardado tanto...la verdad es que no tengo ni una excusa valida...x( Salgo por ahí con las amigas, como, duermo...en fin. Espero que sepáis disculparme.

**Advertencias:** One Piece pertenece al gran Eiichiro Oda. Los cambios son del 3D2Y en apariencia física. También se usa la película: Camino, un poco como referencia.

**Amor Letal.**

Nojiko bajó las escaleras y se fueron.

-¿Qué tal la tarde, Nami? - Preguntó Nojiko a su hermana mientras andaban hacia casa. La verdad era que no había podido pasar mucho tiempo con ella ya que Nojiko y Ace habían estado en el piso superior toda la tarde, ajenos a su alrededor.

-Bien, lo hemos pasado bien.- Contestó Nami sin darle más importancia.

-¿Sólo?.- Volvió a preguntar con una pizca de curiosidad. Vio como su hermana asentía y dejaba el tema estar. -¿Ha pasado algo entre Luffy y tu?

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No! Para nada. ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

-Estas muy callada. Demasiado para ser mi hermanita que da mal todos los días. -Rió Nojiko mientras mostraba tono de burla.

-No es eso, Nojiko.- Hoy no tenía humor para sus bromas.-Solo estoy cansada...No he dormido mucho.- Mintió.

-A saber que hacías con Luffy mientras yo no estaba.

La cara de Nami inflamó de color carmesí y bajó la mirada mostrando su vergüenza. Serían novios pero, a día de hoy aun no lo habían hecho.

-No es eso...-Dijo con vergüenza.-Es simplemente que hoy no tengo ganas de nada...No lo se...

-Tranquila.- Su hermana le pasó un brazo por los hombros y anduvieron lo que les quedaba de camino así.

xx

Al llegar a casa, cada una se fue a su respectivo cuarto. Era verdad que Nami había dicho que quería estar más tiempo con su hermana, aprovechando que no trabajaba ese día pero, no tenía ganas. Se dirigió al armario metió los zapatos y dejó la ropa en una silla.

Se tumbó en la cama con una camiseta ancha que le venía de vestido. Se tapó con las confortantes colchas, las cuales brindaban calor a su cuerpo. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

xx

En la madrugada despertó con pequeñas punzadas de dolor.

Una mano fue a su nuca y la otra a su boca para evitar emitir sonido alguno. Pequeñas lágrimas saladas bañaban su rostro y los sollozos quedaban anulados por la palma de su mano presionando la boca. El dolor era inimaginable.

Cuando el dolor fue menor se dio un pequeño masaje por la zona. No le dolía nada más que el punto concreto donde había empezado el dolor.

El dolor ahora desapareció por completo y Nami con un poco de angustia pudo volver a dormir, esperando a que no volviese a ocurrir.

xx

Despertó por la mañana y aunque ella seguía medio dormida, se dio cuenta de que su cuello no le había vuelto a doler. Aliviada porque no había vuelto a suceder, fue al cuarto de baño y se duchó. Aplicó agua caliente en la zona del dolor, intentando que algún músculo agarrotado volviese en sí, o al menos que sus músculos se relajaran, si es que estaban en alguna tensión. Salió de la ducha y se cambió. Se puso el uniforme.

Bajó la escalera y fue a la cocina. Su hermana ya se había ido a trabajar y vio una nota en la encimera y no dudó en leerla:

_''Volveré en una semana, cuídate y no quemes la casa. _

_Te quiero,_

_Nojiko.'' _

Nami no pudo evitar reírse ante las desconfianzas de su hermana. Desayunó unas tostadas con mantequilla y dos vasos de zumo de naranja.

Como tenía bastante tiempo antes de ir a clase, fue a buscar a Luffy, el cual seguramente seguiría durmiendo y llegaría tarde, pero no esta vez. Llamó al timbre cuando llegó y fue recibida por Makino.

-Hola.- Dijo la mujer canturreando.- ¿Vienes a por Luffy?

-Sí,-Le dedicó una sonrisa.-¿Está despierto?

-Juraría que he oído su despertador pero seguramente se haya vuelto a quedar dormido. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No hace falta, gracias.-Contestó Nami.-Iré a despertarlo.

-¡Hey, Nami!.-Saludó Ace que había bajado las escaleras para desayunar.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?.- Preguntó Nami con suspicacia saltándose el saludo.

-¿No puedo levantarme para ver a mi cuñada favorita?.-Preguntó divertido pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Claro que puedes, pero...¿lo has hecho alguna vez? No.-respondió a su pregunta ella misma.-¿Que quieres, Ace? .- Preguntó intentando soltarse d su agarre.

-Esta bien...Solo quería preguntar si Nojiko estaba.

-No, no esta. Se va una semana.

-¿¡Qué!?- Los ojos de Ace se abrieron y gritó de espanto.- ¿¡Una semana!?.- En pocos segundos se fue a una esquina a llorar.

-Te puedes quedar aquí si quieres Nami.-Comentó Makino, la cual había oído la conversación.

-No quiero molestar...Siempre estoy viniendo y abusando de vuestra hospitalidad...

-No eres una molestia.¡Decidido! Te quedas con nosotros, podremos tener tiempo de chicas. Tanto hombre me volverá loca.- Rió.

-¡Se que nos amas!- Dijo Ace volviendo en sí y sacando la lengua en tono de burla.

-Bien, ve a despertar a Luffy, llegará tarde...otra vez...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Ahora hago los capítulos cortos y no se porque. Este fic por ejemplo tiene que las ideas las tengo organizadas y se que ira después de esto. Mas que nada porque lo estoy escribiendo. Bien, ¿os ha gustado? Reviews please.

Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola! Y aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo. Intentaré hacerlo más largo porque el otro solo tenia 822 palabras mientras que este...no se...intentaré que tenga más, pero no prometo nada.

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, 3D2Y en apariencia física. Camino no me pertenece tampoco, la uso mas que nada para darme ideas.

**Amor Letal. **

Estaba tan mono cuando dormía...

Las sabanas iban de un lado a otro como si hubiese tenido una batalla épica en alguno de sus sueños.

Nami se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó la punta de sus dedos por el pelo alborotado que le caía por la frente. Podía pasarse horas viéndolo dormir. Para su desgracia, tenía que despertarle. No sabía como hacerlo, se agachó lentamente hasta llegar a la oreja del moreno y susurrarle cosas al oído.

Poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, estaba desorientado y somnoliento. Sonrió al ver a Nami sentada en su cama, muy cerca de su cara. Quizá seguía soñando...Sonreía como si acabase de despertar de una anestesia o algo por el estilo.

-Venga, Luffy. Despierta...-Susurró zarandeándole.

-Hola, Nami...-Dijo soñador, sin saber muy bien si estaba despierto o dormido.

-Hora de levantarse

-Un poco más, por favor...

-No te hagas de rogar...-Dijo Nami con una sonrisa acercándose, otra vez, a él.

Al acercarse, notó como un infierno se desataba en la parte trasera de su cuello. Paró en seco y una mano fue rápidamente a tapar su boca, que deseaba con ansia emitir sonido, para ser exactos: gritos de dolor.

La sonrisa soñadora de Luffy se desvaneció al ver que Nami no había llegado a acercarse del todo, abrió los ojos y la vio a mitad de camino con una expresión que mostraba dolor, un dolor que intentaba disimular, sin mucho éxito. Se fijo en sus ojos, los cuales estaban cerrados con fuerza y además las lágrimas fluían constantemente.

-¡Nami!- Gritó, incorporándose rápidamente en la cama, quedando sentado. Ella no contestó, estaba intentando aguantar el dolor y a la vez no gritar.-¡Tranquila, tranquila! Tumbate con cuidado.-Intentó moverla para tumbarla pero estaba muy rígida. Un sollozo escapó de su tapada boca. Luffy no sabía que hacer, quería llamar a su madre o a una ambulancia. Lo que sea. Nami le dijo que no, así que decidió esperar diez minutos a ver cual era la situación. Si no cambiaba nada, llamaría a quien hiciese falta. Con sumo cuidado se acercó a Nami y la movió con un poco de fuerza hacia si mismo. Apoyó la cabeza de la chica en su pecho. Su oreja escuchando el fuerte y regular latido de su corazón.

A los cinco minutos, el dolor pareció remitir lo suficiente como para dejar a Nami hablar.

-Lo siento...-Dijo Nami llorando en un susurro.

-No tienes nada que sentir ¿Estas mejor?.- Preguntó separándose de ella para poder verle mejor la cara.

-Si...

-Nami...Se sincera.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó con su cara anegada en lágrimas.

-¿Cuantas veces te ha pasado esto?.-Su mirada seria penetraba en la mirada de la chica y su voz hacía que tuviese escalofríos.

-La vez en la ducha y...

-¿Y?

-Mientras dormía...-Todo esto lo decía en un apenas audible susurro.

-¡Me lo tendrías que haber contado! ¡Nami me tenías preocupado!

-Lo siento...- Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de nuevo.-No quería preocuparte, no quería preocupar a nadie... se pasará.

-Así solo conseguirás preocuparnos más...¡Iremos al médico a que te vea!

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Seguro que avisa a mi hermana. Por favor...-le rogó.-No lo hagas...

-Iremos solo tu y yo...Dentro de tres días. Si no pasa nada en ese tiempo, lo olvidamos. Si te vuelve a suceder, vamos al médico.

-Esta bien...-Dijo Nami resignada.

xx

Tras haber conseguido despertar a Luffy, aunque, de una manera un poco inusual, bajaron al salón donde Luffy encontró su almuerzo y su desayuno ya preparado. Nami observaba como desayunaba a toda prisa, ya sea por su apetito o porque llegaba tarde.

-Nami, te veo un poco roja. ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Makino al pasar por el salón.-Luffy, al fin te veo. ¡A ver cuando te levantas pronto para desayunar con nosotros en la cocina!

La pequeña bronca de Makino a Luffy hizo que Luffy se tragara todo lo que tenía en la boca de una vez, nada fácil de tragar.

-Si, estoy bien.- Respondió Nami.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si, no hay nada del que preocuparse.- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa intentando aplacar los ánimos. Luffy solo la observaba sin decir nada.

xx

Al llegar los dos a clase, vieron que el profesor aun no había llegado. Luffy sacó su móvil y vio que habían llegado pronto. Los dos fueron a sentarse junto sus amigos y vieron a Hancock, una chica popular pero que no caía muy bien a la gente. La pobre tenía un flechazo en Luffy, era muy pesada, intentaba ganarse su amor pero él se limitaba a ignorarla.

-¿Qué esta pasando chicos?.-Preguntó Nami.

-Es Hancock, quiere anunciar algo.-Respondió Robin.

-¡Atención todo el mundo! Quiero anunciar que...¡Cumplo 18! Este sábado fiesta en mi piscina. Está todo el mundo invitado. Os veo ahí a partir de las seis de la tarde.

La gente empezó a murmurar. Algunos estaban ansiosos por poder acudir a la casa de la chica más popular del colegio. Eso es un privilegio que no todo el mundo tenía. Algunos miraban con cara de asco a Hancock, se veía claramente que no irían a esa fiesta.

En el caso del grupo de Luffy, sus caras no tenían expresión alguna. No estaban todos juntos en ese momento. Chopper, Vivi y Usopp estaban en otra clase, al igual que Zoro y Franky. Pero todos ellos coincidían en alguna que otra clase.

Hancock se encargó de avisar a todo el mundo de su fiesta y en el recreo, el grupo de Luffy, ahora todo reunido hablaron de ir o no.

-Podríamos ir, no todos los días tenemos una oportunidad como esta.-Dijo Chopper.

-Igual con un poco de suerte podemos cogerle un vestido o maquillaje.-Rió Vivi, se notaba que lo decía en broma porque Vivi tenía todo lo que quería cuando quería, pero a diferencia de Hancock, ella era la bondad en persona.

-Vayamos. Será divertido.- Rió Nami tras el comentario de Vivi.

-¿En serio, Nami?.- Preguntó Luffy y es que esas dos se llevaban a rabiar.

-Si, ¿por qué no?

Dicho esto concluyó la charla y con ello el tiempo libre. Hancock se cruzó con Luffy y cogió al chico por el brazo. Ella le susurro al oído algo que hizo que la sangre del moreno hirviera.

-Dejemos que esa putita pelirroja venga a la fiesta...

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **¡JAJAJAJA! ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Review please! No tengo nada que decir.

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de Autor: **¡Wow! ¡Ocho reviews! ¡Es poco pero es algo! Me alegro un montón y por eso, actualización temprana. JAJAJA. No os entretengo más y os dejo con el capitulo.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y, Universo Alterno. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda. Camino es una película española que uso como inspiración.

**Amor Letal.**

Después de su breve charla con Hancock, en la cual él no había intervenido, se dirigió a clase. Ahora con más razón, irían a la fiesta. ¿Qué tendría planeado Hancock? Fuera lo que fuera, no iba a dejar que le arruinase la noche a Nami o a ninguno de sus amigos y menos a él. Irían a esa fiesta y le demostrarían a Hancock el tipo de grupo que son y lo bien que se esta en ese grupo.

Ahora mismo a Luffy le tocaba una intensa clase de matemáticas, para su mala suerte, Nami no daba esa materia con él. Ella daba matemáticas avanzadas junto a Vivi, Robin, Chopper y Usopp. Como Nami no estaba y se aburría no podía dejar de pensar en lo malvada que era Hancock.

xx

Las clases terminaron sin ninguna novedad más. Luffy acompañó a Nami a casa a coger ropa y sus cosas de higiene básica, además de su bikini. Como su hermana no estaba, se quedaría con Luffy y el resto de su familia. A él no le importaba que fuese a su casa sin coger provisiones. Él le podía dejar lo que ella necesitase, bueno...excepto el bikini.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede.

-¿Qué dices, Nami? Me encanta que te quedes...¡No, no, no! Nos encanta que te quedes con nosotros. Puedo pasar más tiempo abrazándote .- La abrazó por detrás. -Y besándote.- Acto seguido la besó en la mejilla, con sus brazos aun sobre ella.

-Mmm...-Nami dejó sentir los cálidos brazos del moreno y sus tiernos y húmedos labios en su mejilla.

-Vamos a deshacer tu maleta.-Comentó Luffy separándose de ella, de Nami salió un pequeño resoplo no queriendo separarse de él.

xx

El día de la fiesta llegó, pero aun quedaban horas para que comenzase el evento.

Nami y Luffy yacían en la cama acostados. Luffy tenía a Nami aprisionada en sus brazos como si se tratase de un cojín, aunque ella no se enteraba de nada, básicamente porque estaba dormida, o le daba igual. Luffy despertó poco a poco y se dio cuenta de la posición. Miró a Nami la cual seguía dormida placidamente en sus brazos. Parecía mentira que hace un día se estuviese quejando de dolor. Si todo seguía como ahora, no tendrían que ir a ver a ningún doctor.

Luffy decidió no despertarla y dejó que descansase, ya que las otras noches no debieron de ser las mejores que había pasado.

Bajó a la sala de estar con su móvil y le envió un mensaje a Zoro.

_''Nos vemos en el instituto a las cinco y media para ir todos juntos a la fiesta. Difúndelo. _

_Luffy'' _

A cambio, Luffy recibió un mensaje de vuelta de Zoro, diciendo:

_''Vale, ya lo he enviado'' _

Al poco rato le empezaron a rugir las tripas y no se veía capaz de esperar a Nami para desayunar. Por lo tanto el fue a desayunar a la cocina y después de un buen festín de tortitas le llevó el desayuno a Nami.

xx

Estaba completamente dormida pero sintió que unos brazos la abandonaban. Era tanto el sueño que tenía que no le importó. Estaba tapada en un rebullo de sabanas y una bruma de su olor. Calentita y cómoda pero, al oír a Luffy acercarse se fue despertando.

-Buenos días, dormilona.-No le dio tiempo a Nami a replicar ya que se acababa de despertar y aun seguía un poco desorientada, pero era la verdad: era una dormilona. El ''insulto'' no le ofendió para nada.

-Mmm...buenos días.- Dijo tapándose más con las sabanas disfrutando del calor que desprendían.

Luffy dejó el desayuno que llevaba en las manos en la mesilla y se puso cuidadosamente encima de ella. Le dio un pequeño achuchón para empezar a hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Para!.-Dijo mientras se reía. Se revolvía entre las mantas sin dejar de reír y Luffy no podía estar más feliz viéndola así de contenta. -Luff... Luffy por favor...para...-Decía mientras se reía.

Él hizo caso a su petición y observó como la pelirroja se iba calmando poco a poco, era un placer verla reír. Si por él fuera, le haría cosquillas todos los días.

xx

-Hola chicos.-Dijo Vivi, la pobre había llegado un poco tarde pero los demás habían esperado pacientemente a que llegara. Al fin y al cabo no tenían ninguna prisa. Iba a ser una tarde larga, muy larga.

-Bien, ya estamos todos.- Dijo Sanji abrazando a la recién llegada.

-¿Nos vamos?.-Preguntó Luffy con una sonrisa.

-Claro.- Sonrió Nami.

xx

La casa de Hancock era enorme, los chicos podían ver la gran fiesta que tenían delante de sus caras de asombro. La gente iba de un lado a otro, no faltaba la buena música y la piscina. Mucha gente estaba allí aprovechándose de que había una buena piscina. Hancock tenía todo el rato a sus fieles amigas.

Luffy y el resto no dudó en entrar a la casa e ir directamente a la zona de piscina. La gente al verlos, se alegró, eran buena gente y uno de los grupos más populares.

-Hay buen ambiente ¿no?.-Comentó Zoro con una sonrisa desafiante.

-¡Luffy has venido!.-Gritó Hancock al verle.

-Em si...-Dijo haciéndole el menos caso posible.

-Y veo que también has traído a tu putita.

-¿Cómo?.- Gritó Nami mientras iba hacía ella. Por suerte Usopp la cogió intentando calmarla.

-No le hagas caso, Nami.- Le calmó Luffy.

-Bien...-Dijo Nami resignándose y calmándose finalmente.-Será mejor que nos cambiemos y disfrutemos de la piscina.- Comentó guiñando el ojo a sus amigos, pasando olímpicamente de Hancock.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **¡Ay! Que ya viene lo más interesante. ¡Sí, sí, sí! Que ilusión. Todos estos capítulos pues eran introductorios pero es que es lo que hay, así se empiezan las historias. ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Merece un review?

Besos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de Autor: **¡Wow! Me han dejado un review en inglés. ¡Aún flipo! Jajaja. x) En fin, tengo que esforzarme mucho en este capitulo porque si no explico bien, no quedará para nada claro. Así que disculpadme si explico las cosas mil veces. Quizá es porque ni yo se entenderlas.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y, referente a cambios físicos. Chopper es humano. One Piece pertenece al gran Eiichiro Oda y Camino es una película que uso como referencia.

**Amor Letal.**

-¡Bomba!.-Gritaron todos al unísono antes de caer al agua.

Después de cambiarse de ropa y ponerse los bañadores, se dirigieron todos juntos a la piscina.

Tras el chapuzón, estuvieron haciendo las típicas cosas que se hacen en una piscina: aguadillas, saltos de todo tipo, volteretas, el pino, juegos, etc.

Pasado un rato, alguna que otra chica empezó a pasar frío, como fue el caso de Robin, la cual salió del agua para tumbarse en una hamaca a leer y a tomar el poco sol que quedaba.

La fiesta iba a durar hasta altas horas de la madrugada así que no importaba si te quedabas un rato descansando o relajándote, además ya estaba atardeciendo. Lo mejor, según Hancock, estaba por comenzar. La morena, empezó a poner suave música que acompañaba al atardecer y hacía que te relajases. Parecía un pequeño momento de chill-out.

xx

Cuando ya era de noche, la gente comenzó a salir de la piscina. Empezaba a refrescar y el agua se quedaba fría. La música había pasado de crear un ambiente tranquilo a hacer uno de fiesta. La comida fue distribuida en mesas por todo el jardín. Solo unos pocos permanecían dentro de la piscina, como pasó con Luffy y Nami. Aprovechando que el moreno no tenía hambre, Nami se quedó con él pasando un buen momento los dos solos, dentro del agua.

Los dos lo estaban pasando divinamente. Nami se había colgado de Luffy como si fuese un koala y el la sujetaba sin demasiada fuerza ya que el agua disminuía el peso corporal.

-¿Nos tiramos una vez más, Nami?-Preguntó el chico antes de que su pequeño koala le diese pequeños besos en los labios.

-Pero por última vez, creo que saldré dentro de nada. Empieza a refrescar.

-Esta bien.

Los dos salieron de la piscina para su última zambullida. Antes de que se tiraran pensaron una posición para ponerse.

-¡Luffy! ¡Rápido! Me estoy quedando helada aquí fuera.-Comentó tiritando, intentando llamar la atención de su novio, el cual parecía demasiado concentrado pensando una posición.

-¿De palillo?.-Preguntó para si mismo mientras imitaba la posición.

-Bien.-Respondió Nami sin darle mucha importancia, solo quería tirarse al agua de una vez y volver a estar calentita.

-¡No! ¡Mejor de bomba!.-Exclamó riéndose, como si el frió no le afectase lo más mínimo.

-Normal y ya esta.- Dijo frotando sus brazos con las manos para entrar en calor.

-Vale.-Dijo riéndose y sin pensarlo más veces cogió la mano de Nami y la arrastró consigo para tirarse.

Nami gritó por el repentino empuje de su mano pero al llegar al borde de la piscina ya estaba riéndose junto a Luffy. Tanto que echó la cabeza hacía atrás de la carcajada que soltó. Nami sintió un desgarro en su cuello tras el acto. Gritó pero, no le dio tiempo a taparse para que no la oyesen. Una mano estaba ocupada, cogida con la de Luffy y la otra se dejó llevar por la inercia y el movimiento. Sin tiempo por el impacto de la zambullida. No se dio cuenta de que la gente no se inmutó ya que creyeron que fue un grito por el repentino salto. Un grito involuntario. Así lo fue, pero no de la manera que ellos pensaban.

xx

Bajo el agua creía que iba a morir. No sabía si por el dolor o ahogada. El aire se escapó de sus pulmones y para su desgracia soltó la mano de Luffy. Abrió los ojos débilmente y vio borroso el fondo de la piscina. Su visión se hacía cada vez más oscura y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

xx

-Ah...-Luffy salió a la superficie y tomó aire. Esperó a que Nami saliese del agua junto a él pero no lo hizo. Con el corazón en la garganta se sumergió otra vez y la vio inconsciente, hundiéndose poco a poco en la piscina, y con el cuello inclinado hacia atrás. Sus peores presagios se hicieron realidad al ver que no debería de estar así. Fue consciente de que ese dolor que tanto la atormentaba había vuelto de nuevo.

La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la superficie. Era como un peso muerto. La cogió en sus brazos sin dudarlo y fue a sacarla del agua.

-¡Ayuda!.-Gritó mientras se arrastraba en el agua con la pelirroja.-¡Chopper! ¡Zoro!

Chopper y Zoro llegaron corriendo y tras ellos una manada de gente curiosa por ver lo que había sucedido. Entre la multitud se hallaban Vivi, Robin y el resto.

Zoro y Luffy consiguieron sacar el cuerpo inconsciente de Nami del agua. Pusieron una toalla en el suelo y la tumbaron con cuidado. En ese mismo instante, Chopper fue a echar un vistazo a Nami con sus básicos conocimientos de medicina.

Tumbada en el suelo, fueron conscientes de que su parte trasera del cuello estaba un poco mas inclinada de lo normal pero, como no eran médicos, no podían dictaminar cual era el problema. Ahora mismo eso les daba igual, era una prioridad de la que se ocuparían más tarde. Tenían que conseguir que Nami volviese en si y expulsase el agua.

-¡Necesito que alguien le haga el boca a boca!- Dijo Chopper medio gritando mientras le daba un masaje cardiaco para reanimarla.

-Yo lo haré.-Luffy no lo dudó ni un instante, no iba a dejar que otra persona lo hiciera. Se colocó al lado de su novia pelirroja y esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a que Chopper le diese instrucciones.

-Bien, Luffy...Quiero que le pases oxigeno tres veces seguidas.-Los dos se pusieron manos a la obra. Mientras Chopper le daba el masaje, Luffy le pasaba el aire que necesitaba.

Al parecer funcionó, para suerte de todos y Nami comenzó a toser.

-¡Luffy! ¡Ponle la cabeza hacia un lado para que no se ahogue al echar el agua!- Luffy obedeció sin rechistar y con mucho cuidado movió su frágil cuello. El agua empezó a salir de ella sin problemas.

Aun así, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, signo de su dolor, y seguía sin moverse.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de autor: **Buff...¿Qué pasará ahora? No lo se...Espera...si que lo se. Ya tengo casi listo el otro capitulo pero no se cuando lo terminaré así que tampoco se cuando lo subiré. Este me ha costado mucho terminar de escribirlo. En fin...Lo que hace el verano..Jajaja xD ¿Reviews?


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota de Autor: **¡Aseguraros de leer el otro capitulo antes! He subido este y el anterior y en fanfiction solo os saldrá el ultimo como , llevo mitad de capitulo ya escrito de otros días pero ahora tengo que terminarlo así que espero subirlo lo antes posible. No os entretengo.

**Advertencias: **3D2Y, AU, One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, Camino es una película española que recomiendo que veáis pero que uso solo como guía.

**Amor Letal.**

-¡Nami! ¡Vamos, Nami! ¡Abre los ojos! -Luffy solo recibió como respuesta un gemido de dolor que le atormentaba por dentro. No quería verla sufrir.

-Hay que llamar a una ambulancia.-Comentó Sanji.

-¡No!-Gritó Luffy. Se lo había prometido a Nami...

-¡Luffy! ¡Entra en razón! Chopper no es capaz de arreglar todo esto.-Alegó Vivi en favor de Sanji.

Luffy miró hacia Nami, la cual siseaba de dolor sin parar. Sintió en el alma tener que romper su promesa pero no podía seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Esta bien.-Cogió su teléfono móvil y llamó a emergencias.

_-Ha llamado a emergencias.¿En que podemos ayudarle? _

-Eh...Esto...Hola. Tengo a una chica tumbada a mi lado. Tiene algo en el cuello. No se...-Luffy no sabía como explicar el que tenía, nadie lo sabía. Se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estaba por no poder ayudar a Nami.-Parece una fractura...

_-Bien. Vamos a enviarle una ambulancia. ¿Podría decirnos dónde se encuentra? _

-Eh...-Luffy tapó el móvil para poder hablar un momento con los demás.-¿Cómo se llama la calle en la que estamos?

-Ni idea.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-¿Hola?-Preguntó Luffy, tras destapar el teléfono, para saber si seguían al otro lado de la línea.-No...No lo sabemos pero...llamaremos en un momento.- Dicho esto, colgó y se dirigió a buscar a Hancock. Ella lo sabría de sobra. Era su casa al fin y al cabo.

xx

Luffy fue acompañado de Zoro y Robin. Chopper y el resto se habían quedado acompañando a Nami para no dejarla sola. Al entrar en la casa se encontró con un barullo de gente que estaba bailando y no veía a Hancock. Pero si pudo ver a alguien.

-¡Marigold!-Gritó Luffy entre la multitud. Esa chica era la hermana mayor de Hancock. La chica hizo oídos sordos y pasó de Luffy pero él se percató de ello y le agarró del brazo. -¡Escúchame! ¿¡Dónde esta Hancock!?- Le espetó en la cara. Quería una respuesta y la quería pronto.

-No lo se...-Contestó pasando del tema.

-¿Cual es el nombre de esta calle?-Preguntó Robin, manteniendo la calma. Luffy quedó sorprendido ante esto. Estaba tan preocupado que no se había dado cuenta de que la hermana de Hancock, también lo sabría.

-¿Para que queréis el nombre de la calle?-Preguntó con un tono pasivo.

-¡Necesitamos llamar a una ambulancia!-Gritó Luffy perdiendo la paciencia.

-Llamadla.

-Pero...Pero...¡Pero necesitamos la calle!

-No entres en su juego Luffy.-Le susurró, Zoro a Luffy, al oído.-Esta claro que no nos lo va a decir...iremos a buscar a Hancock.

-Bien...

Los tres se dirigieron en busca de Hancock. Por lo menos contaban con la esperanza de que ella amaba a Luffy y no dudaría en contarle lo que hiciese falta. Siempre y cuando no se mencionase el por qué.

xx

Tras buscar un buen rato y no encontrarla, Luffy decidió subir solo a la planta de arriba. Miró habitación por habitación y finalmente dio con la puerta que andaba buscando. Una puerta en la que ponía ''Hancock'' con letras de purpurina rosa. Llamó dos veces y entró.

-Luffy...-Dijo Hancock sorprendida.

-Esto...Hancock...

-¿Te has arrepentido de estar con esa pelirroja aburrida?- Bramó Hancock cortando su frase.

-Para nada...¡Oye! ¿Podrías decirme el nombre de esta calle?

-Claro. ¿Para qué?

-Es...es...¡Por si algún día me apetece venir a verte...!-Mintió. No podía contarle la verdad o se negaría.- Ya sabes...

-La calle es: Avenida Shukizare, mi casa el número 22.

-Muchas gracias, Hancock.- Dijo corriendo escaleras abajo para encontrarse con los demás.

-Lo que sea por ti, Luffy.- Llegó a oír el moreno.

xx

Los chicos vieron como Luffy venía corriendo con una sonrisa en su cara. Cuando llegó estaba fatigado y dijo entre jadeos el nombre de la calle y el número. Llamaron a la ambulancia, otra vez, y esta vez pudieron dar todos los datos requeridos. Estarían en 15 minutos.

Luffy se sentó para recuperar el aliento. A su lado se encontraba Nami, que seguía tensa por el dolor y soltaba siseos de dolor.

-Tranquila, Nami. Todo va a estar bien.- Intentó que la chica se calmase un poco o que al menos lo escuchase.- Ahora vendrá la ambulancia...

Al parecer, Nami le estaba escuchando porque al decir esas últimas palabras, abrió los ojos lentamente y fue capaz de emitir un sonido distinto a sus gemidos. Palabras.

-No...-Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¡Nami!- Gritó Luffy de alegría al ver que había abierto los ojos y le estaba hablando.

-Que no...venga...Luffy...

-Pero Nami...Es por tu bien...

-Mmm...- La pobre chica ya no era capaz de hablar, le dolía tanto... Fue capaz de permanecer consciente y con los ojos abiertos, mirando a Luffy el cual le miraba a ella. El dolor era demasiado, solo podía jadear y gemir en su agonía.

xx

Pasados los quince minutos, que fueron eternos para los chicos y más para Nami, la ambulancia llegó.

Una mujer y un hombre iban con una camilla y todo lo necesario para poder atenderla de camino al hospital, mientras que otro preguntó a Luffy lo que había pasado.

-¿Quién es la persona herida?- Preguntó la mujer para poder ir a socorrerla.

-Esta allí.- Indicó Chopper yendo con ellos para mostrarle donde estaba.

Llegaron y la vieron tumbada en unas toallas esparcidas por el suelo. Estaba muy rígida y con los ojos, otra vez, cerrados. Aunque, permanecía consciente.

Plegaron las patas de la camilla lo suficiente para poder subirla y la tumbaron recta.

-Parece que tiene una fractura. Habrá que llamar al hospital para que estén preparados y la operen. Puede que el hueso este tocando la medula espinal. Un movimiento brusco y podría quedarse paralítica. - Dictó el hombre. Le puso un collarín preventivo y llamó al hospital para que prepararan una sala de quirófano.

Pusieron otra vez la camilla con las patas desplegadas y la subieron a la ambulancia.

-Bien. Que suban dos personas. El resto puede acudir al hospital.

-Yo iré.- Propuso Luffy totalmente serio después de oír lo que el médico había dicho.

-Si, yo también.- Comentó Robin, subiéndose junto a Luffy.

Así, la ambulancia empezó su trayecto hacia el hospital.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Esto no ha hecho más que empezar...Tengo ya más ideas para más adelante y muchas preguntas que haceros...Pero todo a su debido tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de Autor: **¡Hola! No he podido escribir antes porque estaba de vacaciones en otro país y bueno...solo desde as notas del iPod. Ya tenéis vuestro nuevo capitulo y espero que os guste. Este capitulo contiene algo de sangre, yo aviso por si no os gusta.

**Advertencias: **¡He decidido cambiar el titulo puesto que ya existía una historia LuNa con este titulo así que si la buscabais os salía esa y no la mía! jeje. One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, 3D2Y en cambios físicos. Camino es una película española que uso como referencia, nada más.

**Amor Letal. **

En la ambulancia, Luffy no paraba de sujetar la frágil mano de la pelirroja. Esta, se mantenía con los ojos entrecerrados pero al fin y al cabo, despierta.

-¿Luffy?- Preguntó la chica de cabello naranja, moviendo su cabeza, delicadamente, hacia un lado para poder mirarle. Su rostro mostraba preocupación.

-Sh...Tranquila...

De pronto, el médico que estaba sentado junto a ellos decidió ponerle un calmante para que la pobre mujer dejara de sufrir. Cogió la jeringuilla y con la otra mano su brazo. Le pinchó y Nami pudo notar como la medicina hacía su efecto. Pero, antes, escuchó como Robin llamaba a alguien.

-¿Nojiko?...Si, soy yo Robin...-Nami no podía escuchar lo que su hermana decía a través del teléfono móvil pero, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a su hermana. -No...no sabemos muy bien lo que ha pasado, la han sedado para que no sienta dolor...vamos al hospital...

-Nojiko...no...-Llegó a decir Nami antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

-¿La has llamado?- Preguntó Luffy, sabiendo la respuesta pero abriendo un tema d conversación para matar el horrible silencio que se había formado.

-Sí. Viene de camino.- Comentó Robin mirando a su amiga con una triste mirada.

El resto del trayecto concluyó en silencio.

xx

En pocos minutos, llegaron al hospital. Como es normal, la ambulancia tenía todo el derecho a saltarse los semáforos.

Los médicos bajaron con cuidado la camilla de Nami y no tardaron en llevarla a una sala de quirófano. Luffy y Robin solo podían esperar sentados a que la operación terminara y a poder ser, lo antes posible.

Poco después, aparecieron Sanji junto al resto de compañeros. El silencio que había se podía notar en la sala de espera y todos estaban muy preocupados por su amiga.

xx

Los médicos movieron a Nami de la camilla a otra, la tumbaron boca abajo para poder tratarle su nuca. Le pusieron todo lo imprescindible para una operación: un electrocardiograma para controlar sus latidos, anestesia y suero. Así, los enfermeros empezaron su trabajo.

Con un cuter, abrieron poco a poco la piel de la chica, debían de ser meticulosos ya que un pequeño fallo podría suponer que la pelirroja quedase paralítica o peor aun...muriese.

Tras haber limpiado bien la zona, empezaron a reponer la columna de la chica hasta que encontraron lo que no debían de haber encontrado. Algo poco usual...

xx

Nojiko acababa de llegar al hospital y estaba con los nervios desbordados. Tan pronto como vio a Luffy y al resto se dirigió a ellos y les bombardeó con preguntas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- Gritó al grupo. No le importaba que hubiese más gente al lado o que hubiese que guardar silencio, para empezar.

-No lo se...Saltó a la piscina y...-Luffy contestó con la cabeza baja. Se sentía bastante mal por no haberle contado nada antes a Nojiko, solamente por mantener su promesa con Nami.

-¿Y?- Siguió incitándole la peliazul.

-Bueno...Nami llevaba quejándose varios días de un dolor en el cuello...

-¿¡Y cómo es que no me habíais dicho nada!?- Nojiko había agarrado a Luffy por el cuello de su camiseta.

-No quería preocuparte, me dijo que no dijese nada...-Luffy miraba a Nojiko con ojos de culpabilidad.

Antes de que Nojiko pudiese decir algo más, un médico entró por la puerta.

-¿Algún familiar de la paciente...-Se para a mirar su cuaderno y dice el nombre-...Nami?

-¡Si! Soy yo: Nojiko.- Responde yendo junto al doctor.-¿Qué tal está mi hermana, doctor?- Pregunta preocupada.

-Será mejor que hablemos fuera.- Esa frase, asustó a Nojiko pero, tenía que mantenerse fuerte para contar luego la noticia a sus amigos y sobretodo para poder apoyar a su hermana.

xx

Los dos salieron de la sala, dejando al grupo de amigos a la espera de buenas noticias. El doctor se llevó a Nojiko un poco lejos de la zona para que los demás no pudiesen escuchar nada. Si luego se enteraban por lo menos sería a boca de Nojiko y no suya.

-Verá...- El doctor hablaba en tercera persona y su voz era sería.- Hemos operado a su hermana...-La seriedad de ese hombre estaba por matar a Nojiko. ¿Qué le podría haber sucedido a su hermana?

-Hable ya doctor. No me deje así...quiero saber lo que ha pasado.-Comentó Nojiko con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bien. Iré al grano. Hemos operado a su hermana. Tenía una fractura en la columna...

-¿Cómo ha podido hacerse eso?- Preguntó Nojiko dejando caer alguna lágrima. Nadie, a parte del doctor, la estaba viendo, así que aprovechaba para llorar ahora y no luego para preocupar a sus amigos.

-Al parecer una masa de células cancerigenas se estaban alojando en su medula espinal.- Dijo serio.

-¿¡Qué!?- Nojiko quedó perpleja ante lo que acababa de dictaminar el doctor.-No...no puede ser...no...

-Por suerte, no es maligno y hemos conseguido extirpárselo.- La cara de Nojiko se iluminaba poco a poco.- Aun así, tendrá que estar aquí una semana para que su fractura mejore y después tendrá que llevar durante otra semana collarín.- A Nojiko, le daba igual todo eso. Lo único que le importaba es que su hermanita estuviese bien. Viva.-Quiero que vuelva dentro de un mes para hacerse rayos y ver que todo esta correctamente. Para ver, que no se ha extendido.

-Pero...doctor...si es benigno...no...no debería extenderse...

-No debería, pero todo es posible. La muchacha no corre peligro, lo hemos extirpado a tiempo, pero hay posibilidades de que se extienda. Esperemos que no. Si dentro de un mes, salgo algo raro en las pruebas, estaríamos a tiempo de poder ayudarla y de que el cáncer no sea demasiado peligroso.

Nojiko, estaba algo alterada por toda la noticia. Su hermana tenía cáncer. Algo muy conocido pero poco avanzado en la ciencia. Solo podía estar a su lado cuando más lo necesitase y rezar por que ese tumor, estuviese completamente erradicado.

**Continuará...**

**Nota de Autor: **Quiero deciros que, el cáncer de medula espinal, existe. No me lo he inventado. El cáncer es una enfermedad tan peligrosa y extraña. Se conoce porque mucha gente la padece pero se desconoce mucho de ella en investigación y ciencia. Esto le ocurrió a la chica de la película que esta basada en hechos reales.

Besos


End file.
